The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0092’.
‘CIDZ0092’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has red, decorative-type inflorescences, excellent flower production, strong growth and spreading plant habit, and very uniform flowering with response time of 8 weeks when grown under short days.
‘CIDZ0092’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation discovered among flowering plants of the variety ‘B8148’ growing in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. in November 2015.
The parent is the proprietary unpatented breeding line ‘B8148’, and having inflorescences of a purple hue under usual conditions, while ‘CIDZ0092’ differs having red inflorescences.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0092’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2016 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.